Summer Sisters
by lostinquinntanawonderland
Summary: Freshman year. Quinn is popular; Santana is a nerd. When Quinn asks Santana to be her summer sister, Santana's life was never the same. A Summer Sisters crossover. Quinn/Santana.
1. When the Lion Befriends the Lamb

"San…"

My name never sounded better. Well, it just came from an angel's tongue a few seconds ago. What was I expecting?

Then, it hit me. An angel is talking to me. An angel just called my name. Could this really be happening? Why is she even in the library anyway? What brought this angel to this, for many other students, hell where people face the burning torture from the flames of hundreds of tomes?

My thoughts were interrupted by the angel's sweet voice.

"Santana Lopez… Want to come away with me this summer?"

It takes me a few seconds to process what she said. Quinn Fabray, Little Miss Perfect, the girl everybody loves, the Queen of McKinley High—did she just ask me, the invisible nerd extraordinaire, to spend the summer with her?

Quinn continues talking, and I missed most of what she's saying because I was too busy staring at her. All I heard was that it had to do with some island in the middle of the ocean. The _ocean_, for God's sake, which I have never seen. I wasn't able to answer; this is surely a trick, a joke.

"San…" Quinn tilts her head to one side and the corners of her mouth turns up. "My dad gets me for the whole summer. July first 'til Labor Day."

The whole summer. _The whole goddamned summer_!

"I've never seen the ocean." What the hell? I can't believe how stupid it sounded. How could I say something stupid in front of _her_? God, Santana. You suck.

"But how is it possible in this day and age that you've never seen the ocean?" Quinn asks, surprisingly not in a what-the-fuck-santana-you-suck way. She actually looked interested—maybe it's because she's wondering how a person could have lived fourteen years of her life without seeing the ocean.

All I could do was shrug and smile. I have this feeling that this girl might just change my life.


	2. One Step Closer

**Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. :)**

**If anyone's interested, I got most of this piece from Judy Blume's novel. The two main characters there never really had a romantic relationship, but it's a pretty good book, anyway. I promise this would be a romantic Quinntana fic, though.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

"_But how is it possible in this day and age that you've never seen the ocean?"_

"How is it possible, in this day and age, that I've never seen the ocean?"

My mother, who's bathing my youngest brother, Kevin, looks at me as if I'm nuts when I asked her this. Kevin had muscular dystrophy. His body's small and misshapen. We have a contraption that allows him to sit in the bathtub but he couldn't be left alone. He's seven, sassy and smart, a lot smarter than our other brother, Noah, who's nine, or our sister, Mercedes, who's ten.

"What kind of question is that?" my mom says. "We live in New Mexico. Hundreds of miles from one ocean and thousands from the other."

"I know, but so do plenty of other people and _they've _been to the ocean." I know damn well why we've never been to either coast. Still, I stay sitting on the closed toilet seat with my arms folded defiantly across my chest as I watch Kevin sailing his boat around the tub, stirring up waves with his arms.

"This is _my_ ocean," he says. His speech's garbled, making it difficult for some people to understand him, but not me.

"Besides, you've been to Tulsa," my mom adds, as if that has anything to do with what we're talking about.

Yes, I've been to Tulsa, but only once, when my grandmother, a grandmother I'd never known I've had until then, lay dying. "Are these all yours?" she'd asked my mom when she saw us. "Well, Tina, I can see you've been busy." And that was it. Tina didn't even cry when my grandma died the next day.

* * *

I couldn't sit still. I've never wanted anything so badly in my life. And I'm determined. One way or another, I was going away with Quinn Fabray.

"Stop squirming," mom says, tossing me a towel. "Get Kevin dried and ready for supper. I've got to help Noah with his homework."

"So, can I go?" I call as mom leaves the bathroom and heads down the hall.

"Your father and I will discuss it, Santana," she calls back. I pout; it wasn't a done deal.

* * *

I've been to Quinn's house, an old walled-in place on the Camino, just once, in March, when Quinn had invited the whole class to her fourteenth birthday party. They'd had live music and a pizza wagon with a dozen different toppings. Quinn's mother, Brittany, dressed in faux Indian clothes—long skirt, western boots, ropes of turquoise around her neck. Her blonde hair hung back in one glossy braid. Some of Brit's friends were there, too, including her boyfriend of the moment, a guy with a Mohawk, a concha belt, and hand-tooled leather boots. I've never been to a party like that.

I've brought Quinn a blank book for her birthday, covered in blue denim, with a silver chain as a page marker. I only hoped it was worthy of Quinn's thoughts and feelings. I dreamed about touching her perfect, blonde hair, her pale, flawless skin.

* * *

I write my parents a letter, making a case for letting me go, not the least being Quinn's promise that it would not cost me a penny.

But mom doesn't buy it. She claims Quinn comes from an unstable family. "Just one look at that mother…"

"But we won't be with her mother," I counter, "we'll be with her father and he's very stable."

"How do you know?"

"Everybody knows. He's going to call you. You can ask him yourself."

In the end, it was my father who convinced mom to let me go. My father, who looked surprised when he opened the front door to find he had four noisy children inside. A man of so few words he can spend a whole weekend without speaking, but if he does, his voice drops way low on the last part of every sentence someone always asks, "What? What'd you say, Dad?" But he was never unkind.

I imagine jumping into his arms, hugging him as hard as I could to show him how thankful I am, but that would have embarrassed both of us so I say, "Thanks, Dad." And he mumbles something I didn't get, while he rests his hand on top of my head.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters. I'm currently busy with my summer classes right now, but I promise more and longer updates from the first weekend of May. :)**


	3. Up, Up, and Away With You

**Sorry for the typos I've made in the last chapter. I was kind of sleepy when I was typing it. -.- I've fixed it though. :)**

**Thank you for all the favourites/reviews. I hope to get more feedback/suggestions from you guys to make my story better. :)**

* * *

I lie in bed in the room I share with Mercedes, dreaming of summer to come. I envision palm trees swaying in the breeze. I can almost feel the long, sultry nights, hear the beat of reggae music. I have to pinch myself to make sure it's real, that I'm really going away with Quinn Fabray, that I hadn't invented the whole thing.

Mercedes didn't like the idea. "It's so unfair! You get to do everything."

She's probably wondering why _the_ Quinn Fabray, the biggest deal in the whole school, had invited me to spend the summer. I'm actually wondering the same thing myself.

I try to console Mercedes. "Look at it this way… you can have our room all to yourself for the whole summer. You can have friends stay overnight and everything."

"Can I have your Barbies?"

"Have? No way."

"Use?"

"Use… okay. That's if you promise you'll keep them exactly the way they belong. And Barbie's Dream House is off limits."

"No fair. That's the best!"

"Then no deal."

Mercedes pouts, but gives in, anyway. "Okay. I won't touch Barbie's Dream House."

I'm almost asleep when Lanie whispers, "If you go away, you'll miss your birthday."

"No I won't. I'll just be in a different place."

* * *

Q's mom never drove to Albuquerque, even when she's flying somewhere herself, so Quinn rides down with me and my family in the RV, fitted for Kevin's chair. At the airport, I bend down to hug Kevin goodbye when he tells me, "Don't worry. I won't forget you."

"I won't forget you either," I promised.

* * *

Once we're on the plane, seated and buckled in, I pull a lunch bag out of my backpack. My mom had packed two bologna sandwiches, several juice cartons, and bags of pretzels and potato chips, as if I were going on a camping trip. I unfold a note scribbled on lined paper.

_In case you don't like the airline food. Mother_

I'm not sure if I'm going to laugh or cry.

"What's that?" I hear Quinn say.

"A note from my mother."

"She wrote to you already?"

I just nod.

"Brittany loves having summers off from being a mother," Q says proudly. "She's going to France. She'll send a postcard and bring me back something good to wear."

_My mom would give anything to go to France._

I feel the plane move, it's probably taxiing down the runway now, picking up speed, faster and faster until I feel myself lift into the air. I close my eyes, say a prayer, and clutch the arms of my seat.

"Wait…" Q says. "Let me guess… this is your first flight."

"Yes, and don't ask, _how is it possible in this day and age_."

Quinn chuckles and looks at me with her signature sweeter-than-a-thousand-kilograms-of-sugar smile. "You're different. I like that about you."

_I like you, too._

_As a friend._

_I'm not gay._

_I'm straight._

_Straighter than a ruler._

_Straighter than a line._

_Straighter than..._

I feel Quinn grab my hand. I see her lie back on her seat and close her eyes... and end up staring at her (_unconsciously_) for a few moments, admiring her beautiful face which looked a million times more beautiful when she looks so peaceful.

_...a fucking bendable ruler._


	4. Start of Something New

**Thanks to Kalexico for the review. It really helped. :)**

**As for your question though, the whole thing will be in Santana's perspective, so we'll just know more about Quinn as San does… And know more about Santana as she talks about herself as the story progresses.**

* * *

Quinn doesn't always tell the truth. She leaves things out. Sometimes, important things. That I realized when I find out she has a brother. A brother _and_ a dog. Her brother's puny for sixteen with a sad face framed by his blonde hair. The fact that his lips are big—_too big_—is just so noticeable. Quinn tells me to call him Sam.

Her father, a tall, muscular, chinky-eyed, and—it's kind of weird to think this way, but this is really the only word that I could come up with to describe him—_incredibly hot_ man, tells me to call him Mike.

"Mike," I say, trying it out. It feels weird calling a grownup, someone else's father, by his first name.

In the baggage area, I identify my bag and Mike grabs it from the carousel. I wish I had a canvas duffel like Quinn's instead of my mother's old Black Watch plaid suitcase held together by duct tape, with my name printed across it in black marker.

The dog, a black lab with a bandanna around its neck, is sitting in the back seat of a Volvo wagon. Sam sits in front. "They both live with Mike in Cambridge," Quinn tells me before dashing across the street, making a driver of a Toyota slam on his brakes. But Mike doesn't say anything. He just smiles and shakes his head. My mom would've shouted, _Watch where you're going, Santana! Do you want to get killed? Do you have any idea how much a funeral costs these days?_

"Sweetie, you old thing!" Quinn coos, kissing the dog on the mouth. I know I should find this disgusting, but I find it kind of cute. "Hey, S, this is Sweetie. She's older than Mike in dog years. Give San a sniff," she tells the dog, who does exactly that, starting with my crotch. I feel my face redden.

When Q introduces me to Sam, she says, "You better treat her right."

"I treat all your friends right unless they don't get it."

I vow then and there not to be a person who doesn't get it. Whatever _it_ was.

The drive seems to take forever. We came to a bridge with a sign that read, _Feeling desperate? Call the Samaritans._ It gave a phone number. Did that mean desperate enough to jump from the bridge? Suddenly, I feel a wave of homesickness wash over me. What am I doing here? Who is Quinn, really?

It's almost sunset as we pull onto the ferry, and yes, it's another first for me. I smile as I hear Quinn's voice asking me, "How is it possible in this day and age…" in my head.

Forty-five minutes later, when we docked, I sense this would not be the tropical island I'd conjured up in my fantasies. The night air is far from sultry, there's no reggae music, and the trees are pines and oaks, not palms.

_This is going to be one hell of a summer._


	5. Just Arrived

**Thank you for all the favourites and stuff. Keep the reviews coming (I just enabled anonymous reviews), so I can improve my story for you. It's my first fic, so please bear with me. :)**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

**Oh, and yes, in this story, Sam IS puny. I just think the Glee Sam's too attractive for his character in this story. Wouldn't want any competition for Quinn, would we? ;) …Especially since Santana doesn't really think she's gay. At least, not **_**yet**_**. ;)**

* * *

Then came the start of a summer that one shouldn't write home about. So I never did. I don't consider it as lying, just, like what Quinn does, selective truth telling. Besides, what my family doesn't know won't hurt them.

The house we're staying in is dark. It actually looks creepy on the outside. Quinn calls it Psycho House.

It's beautiful in the inside, though. And incredibly large. There were five floors in total, including the rooftop. There were maids everywhere. There was even a swimming pool outside, a game room, and even a gym! The living room is spacious, complete with three very soft-looking, inviting sofas (the two are perpendicular to each side of the one in the center), a wide, flat-screen tv, and—I never thought I could actually see one of these—a Wii. The kitchen's dreamy, and so is the dining room They looked like the ones that can be found in celebrities' houses. . Each floor has a enormous, looks-like-the-ones-you-will-find-in-expensive-hotels bathroom. Each bedroom has a separate bathroom, anyway, not to mention a walk-in closet. The house contains many bedrooms, but Quinn insists that we share a room, much to my _satisfac_—relief.

Quinn's room is covered in—predictably-a pink wallpaper. The bed's a queen-sized one, so we'll have no trouble sleeping in the same bed. There was a tv too, but a lot smaller than the one in the living room. There was also a pc set up in one corner of the room.

There were two noticeable things about her room. One, it's very organized. Not a single object out of place. Two, and this one's quite surprising, her room is full of _books_. Not teen magazines or fashion magazines. **Books**. Not all of them are even fiction books. Most of them are actually textbooks. Who knew the hottest girl in school was a closeted nerd?

_Well, now __**I**__ do._

The house was also very close to the ocean. Oh, God, the ocean. Everyday, we go there—though I don't actually swim, and I prefer sitting on the sand while listening to music or reading one of the novels I brought with me.

Quinn swims the entire time. She always wears her purple bikini, then swims away from the shore until she's just a dot in my perspective.

_With a bikini and a body like that, you should come here on the sand to show more of your silky skin._

_Wait… I did not just think that._

"I can't swim," I confess to Sweetie. "So you'll have to save her if she needs saving, okay?"

Quinn shakes herself off like a dog when she comes out of the water, then wraps a beach towel around her waist so it dragged in the sand like a long skirt.

_You're so hot._

I hear Quinn laugh. "Why, thank you, S."

_Wait. Did I just say that aloud?_

"Did I ever tell you that in my former life I was a mermaid?" Quinn continues.

"But in this life, you're a human," I remind her, just in case she forgot. "And I wish you wouldn't go out so far."

"I like the way you worry about me," Quinn says, with that signature head tilt and adorable smile.

I gulp and try to compose myself. "Somebody has to."


	6. Maybe

We're lying in bed one night when Quinn finally answers the question that has been on my mind the whole summer.

"I knew you were smart and quiet." That's _what everybody knows me. _"I knew you wouldn't ask a million questions and get in the way."

_Those are her reasons? But what did I expect?_

After a few minutes of silence, Quinn speaks again. "And I liked the way you smiled; I still do. And I like that purple T-shirt you always wore."

Luckily, we both have our eyes on the ceiling, or it would have been difficult for me to hide the blush on my cheeks.

I knew Quinn likes me. _As a friend_. And I really like her back. Who wouldn't? Sometimes, when we're in town, I would notice people staring and I'd remember that Quinn is beautiful. Not that I ever forget, but every time I do, I feel like the luckiest person on earth. I was the chosen one. The prettiest girl I've ever known chose me, among all people, to be her friend.

I feel Quinn shift her position. When I turn to face her, I see her facing me. She smiles, kisses my cheek, wraps an arm around me, kisses my neck, buries her face in my neck, and almost whispers, "Good night, San."

I had to ignore my heart that's going a hundred beats per second, and thumping so loud I'd be surprised if Quinn didn't hear it to fall asleep almost an hour later, after shrugging away the question I've avoided for the last few days.

_Am I falling in love?_

* * *

I squint my eyes as the light from the lampshade beside Quinn's side of the bed awakes me. I rub my eyes and see Quinn sitting up, writing in a blue book.

_Wait a minute…_

"Hey! You kept it," I murmur.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry. Did I wake you? I'm just gonna turn this off."

"No, no. It's okay," I protest. "That book you're writing on. I gave that to you as a birthday present."

"Oh. Yeah. This is actually one of the few gifts I use and appreciate, so…" Then Quinn pauses, tilts her head to the right, and snaps her head to look at me. "Hey. Speaking of birthdays, it's your birthday tomorrow, right?"

_She knows?_

"Yep. I'm turning fifteen. Yay," I reply in a monotonous voice.

"Wow. I can hear the enthusiasm in your voice, alright," Quinn comments. "It's kind of hard for me to believe that you're older than me."

"The difference between our ages is just five months, you know."

"That's a long time, mind you. Mean, look at this summer! I feel like I've been with you for like, forever, but it has only been two weeks since you've left with me!"

_Forever? Oh, how I wish…_

"What are you writing?"

"Random things. Random thoughts. I don't know. Whatever comes to mind…"

"Hm… Let me try again. What are you writing _now_?"

"Well… I'm writing about _you_."

I snap my head towards her as I sit up.

"About _me_?"

"Yeah… That's what I said." Quinn's eyes never leaves her book.

"Should I be worried?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You're not writing anything bad about me?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Should I believe you?"

"Yes."

"Must I really?"

"Yes."

"But… You sure everything there's positive?"

"No."

"I knew it. You were lying the entire time!"

"…No."

"So you were just kidding?"

"Yes."

"…About which? Writing bad things? Or not writing bad things?"

"Yes, no."

"So everything you wrote… _are _writing there about me is nice?"

"Yes."

"Aww. You must love me."

"Yes."

"Awwwwwwww. Love you too."

"Well, not really."

"Huh?"

"I mean writing only good things about you. It's not on purpose."

"… Huh?"

"I would have written something not so nice about you… If only I could think of one."

"Mmm… Thanks, I guess." _My_ _heart's pounding. God, please don't let Quinn hear._

She snaps her book shut and places it on the side drawer. "We should get some sleep."

"What time is it anyway?"

"Around four."

"And how long have you been awake?"

"I started writing somewhere around two."

"Mmm." I slip back under the covers as Quinn wraps an arm around me.

"Mornight, S."

"Mmm."

_Back to the question earlier._

_Maybe I am. I hope not, but… Maybe. Just maybe…_


	7. But I Hope Not

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourites. Really appreciate it.**

**Keep the reviews coming, though. You could PM me, too. Anytime. ;)**

**Oh, and I was having this 4-hour physics lecture this morning when I spaced out and ended up writing and brainstorming for this story instead of paying attention. Hah a.**

**I was wondering if I should make their relationship develop a little bit faster or slower… Then, I decided to do both. It might not make sense now but… Just stay tuned. :)))**

* * *

"Hey, gorgeous." Quinn looks at me, and I get lost in her hazel eyes.

"I love you, Quinn."

"Same here."

She leans in and places her lips on mine. I can almost hear music playing in the background.

Wait. There really _is_ music playing in the background.

And it's far from sweet and romantic.

No, it's not even music, at all.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep._

Then, I wake up.

_Fucking alarm clock. No, f__ucking dream._

* * *

Mike tells us he'll be gone while we're eating breakfast.

"Where will you go?" Quinn asks.

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere you can't take us?"

"I thought you guys would have more fun here. You can go to the carnival."

"Why do I have this feeling that there's something you're not telling us?"

"Mmm…" Mike hesitates for a moment, but gives in, anyway. Besides, nobody can resist Quinn. "I'm gonna pick someone up."

"And…?"

"And they're going to stay with us for a while."

"How long is 'a while', exactly?"

"Uh… Until the summer ends."

"What the fuck? Who's this someone, anyway?"

_She's cute when she curses._

"You'll find out when I get back with them. By the way, it might be late when I get home."

"_Them_?"

"Yes. Them."

"Exactly how many people are you talking about when you say _them_?"

"Two. Maybe three if they brought a friend."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll like them. They won't get in your way, I promise."

"They better."

* * *

We spend the whole day in the carnival. It's one of the few attractions here aside from the beach. Quinn and I's favourite is the carousel. It's called "The Flying Horses", and it's supposed to be the oldest carousel in the country, one of those National Treasures people were always raving about.

I don't really see what the big deal is, its being the oldest, but I—we—do like the carousel's operator. His name is Finn. He's cute, kinda goofy, but extremely nice. I like him, but not exactly as Quinn does. She has a huge crush on him. She never told me, but she didn't really have to. She would always ride until she's too dizzy to even see right. She would always jump from one horse to another, daring Finn to stop her. She breaks all the rules, but Finn never kicks her out of the ride.

Everytime he sees us approaching, he would groan and pretend like we're—as Quinn would say—a pain in the ass. He calls us Double Trouble. I know he wouldn't have noticed me if it weren't for Quinn, but I don't really care. I'm proud and very glad to be her friend.

This time, Finn introduces us to his cousin, Puck. He barely says a thing, but he's hot, nonetheless.

* * *

"So, who do you like more?" Quinn asks on our way back home.

"Huh?"

"Finn or Puck?"

"Either will do. They're both pretty cute."

"Come on. There's got to be someone you're attracted to more."

_You._

"Well… I guess Puck's more interesting." It's true. If I weren't in love with Q, I would definitely have a crush on him.

_Wait. Did I say I'm in love? That kind of slipped out. Not that it's true. It's just… I'm not. Maybe. I shouldn't be._

_Maybe I'm just overwhelmed to have her as a friend. I've never had a friend before. It's a good thing I like being alone most of the time._

_Or maybe I just really admire her. I mean she's perfect and all that._

_Or… I don't know. I… just can't be falling in love. I'm too young, anyway, right?_

"Really? Great. I'd choose Finn. He looks nicer."

_Ouch._

* * *

**Badum tss. Haha. So, do you want a little spoiler? The next chapter's gonna be about Santana's birthday, aaaaaaand… nah. It can wait 'til tomorrow. :))**


	8. Just A Dream

**Thanks, guys. Love you all, Quinntana readers. :***

**Oh, and don't worry about Finn… Or maybe you should. :)) But if it would make you feel better, I don't like him either, soooo…**

**Oh, yeah. The story. :)) Enjoooy.**

**P.S.: Pardon the typos and other mistakes. I was listening to "Hot Troubles" while I was writing this. Bad idea. No, worst idea ever. -.-**

* * *

I wake up feeling someone placing kisses all over my right cheek.

"San… Wake up."

… _Q?_

Then, the kisses move to my jawline.

"S… Come on. Open your eyes."

_Really now? Another fucking dream?_

The kisses don't stop. I never open my eyes, either.

_The alarm clock's going to ring any minute now._

"Santanaaaa. Come on. You're no fun."

_Any second now._

I feel someone—_her_—start nibbling my left ear.

I can feel my face burning.

_Come on, stupid alarm clock. Do your freakin' job._

Finally, the kisses stop.

_Great. I knew it. Just another bad dream._

_Well, it's not that bad, but…_

I feel her sit on my stomach.

"**LOPEZ**," Quinn finally shouts.

I open my eyes and see Quinn glaring at me with her arms folded.

I raise my eyebrow. "What?"

"I was waking you up."

_You don't say, Q?_

"Yeah, I figured that one out. I heard you shout."

"And I was kissing you… but then I stopped when I noticed your face was kinda—no, not kinda—like, burning really hot."

_Please tell me this is all just a nightmare._

"Never mind that, though." Quinn cuts my thoughts. "Happy birthday, S!" She drops her body and hugs me tight.

"Umm… Q?"

"Yes?"

_You're on top of me, genius._

"Uh… Thank you."

Quinn leans back a little and looks me in the eye… and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

_What. The. Hell._

She giggles and says, "Come on. Breakfast's ready."

She bounces out the room, disappearing seconds later.

I stare at the ceiling for a few more minutes, still waiting for the useless alarm clock to ring. I pinch myself, give up, and head to the dining room.

* * *

We're having pancakes for breakfast—my favourite.

"So, having a good time, kiddo?" Mike asks me.

"Yes. I'm having a pretty good time, thank you."

Quinn kicks me under the table and gives me a wink.

_Seriously, what the hell is happening?_

Then, three persons emerged from the dining room door. One's a blonde woman who must have the same age with Mike. One is a brown-haired, bored-looking guy who looks a bit older than me. The other's a guy about the same age as the first one, but he has curlier hair, is a bit shorter, and looks friendlier.

The woman approaches Mike and kisses his cheek.

"Oh, guys. I forgot to introduce you to our visitors. You were all fast asleep when we got here. So, this is Heather," he motions for the woman to sit beside him. The tall guy sits beside her while the curly one sits beside the tall one. "This tall guy's Sebastian, her son, and this one's his friend, Blaine. As I've already told you, they'll be staying with us this summer."

Quinn is the first to break the uncomfortable silence that follows. "Are you together?"

Mike turns his head towards Heather, and Heather nods her head.

"It has been seven months."

"Whatever happened to Holly?" I met Holly a week ago. She's pretty and very kind. I can see Quinn really likes her. She works at the beach. I thought Mike and she were dating, judging from their closeness.

"Quinn…" Mike starts.

But Quinn drops her fork, rises from her seat and cuts him off. "I'm finished." She storms out of the room, leaving Mike with a sad expression and the rest of us with faces covered with shock.

* * *

I follow her minutes later and find her sitting in bed, writing on the blue book again. Seeing her frowning almost kills me.

"Hey, having trouble enumerating my good traits?" I try to make her mood better.

"I really like writing… It… let's me escape from times like these."

I sit beside her and sigh. "Mike looks happy, though."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. _I guess that wasn't the right thing to say._

"I hate this place. I hate everyone."

"Oh…"

She smiles a little as she turns to me. "Come on, S. You know I didn't mean you. You're the only one I don't hate here. You're the only one who makes this summer bearable for me."

"Aww, Q." I smile back and place my hand over hers. She grips it, holds it tight, and sighs.

"I love you, S."

"Love you too, Q." _More than you think._

Before I know it, her lips land on mine.

She leans back, tilts her head, and smiles. Her smile's really wide now. She stares at me for a while as I stay paralyzed, still processing everything that's happened.

"Want to see your gifts?"

"Huh? Oh… Q, you didn't have to-"

"Oh, shut up, San." She grabs my hand and leads me to her walk-in closet. She opens one cabinet door and pulls out a hefty, fluffy, stuffed panda and a relatively small box. "I won this from the carnival last week," she says, holding up the stuffed toy.

"What? But I never saw this! We're always together when we go to the carnival!"

"Except that time you chose Sam over me," she tells me then sticks out her tongue. "Remember when you abandoned me at the Flying Horses to ride the roller coaster with him?"

"But I thought you wouldn't notice since you'd be too busy impressing Finn! Besides, you said you won't ever even step on a ride like that."

"But still…" She hands me the panda. "Anyway, I had this one made at the mall." She hands me the box.

"Made?" I open the box and pull out a necklace. The pendant's a silver heart divided in two by a thin, zigzag line. On the upper left side, there's a letter Q, and on the lower right side, there's a letter S.

"Yep. Made. A necklace with an 'S' hanging from it would be too cliché, right?" Then there's that wink again.

"This is too much, Q. Really. Thank you."

"Really now, S? This is the least I could do to thank you for coming here with me."

"But—"

"No but's, S. You're my best friend. It's nothing, okay?"

_To anyone who might be listening, if this is really just a dream, please don't wake me up._

_Ever._

* * *

**Don't worry. I'm not moving fast, I promise. But if you have suggestions, just shoot. :)**


	9. Still Dreaming

**PennyLane93****: WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR SANTANA? Haha. Kidding. I promise you'll find out when Santana does.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the relatively short updates. I'm really busy right now, but hopefully I won't be anymore when the second week of May comes. I have to give up sleep to update, but your reviews and favourites make it all worth it. :) Thanks, guys.**

**Okaaaay. Right, the story.**

* * *

We stay in our room until the afternoon just because Quinn doesn't want to see the other people in the house—especially Mike. I'm reading a novel I found in Q's enormous book collection; she's writing, yet again, on the blue book.

Quinn startles me by gasping really loud. "Oh, God. I almost forgot!" She runs into the closet and comes back out a minute later, holding a rectangular package. She hands it to me, then reaches for her blue book to resume writing.

"Uh… What is this, Q?"

"Well, I don't know, San. It's covered in gift wrapper and has your name written across it. Maybe it's a zebra!"

"Haha. So funny, Q," I answer with the same amount of sarcasm. "I just thought I've had enough presents."

_The perks of having rich friends._

"What? And you haven't even received Mike and Sam's presents yet!"

"Sam got me a present?"

"Of course, S. You've had those roller coaster bonding moments, have you forgotten? Besides, you're kind of a part of the family now. Speaking of families, has your family greeted you?"

"'Course they did. They called 'bout three in the morning. I'm glad I didn't wake you up."

"Good." Quinn's eyes leave the book for a moment to look at me. "Open it, San."

_A book. _It's entitled 'Empress of The World'. "Thanks. I knew I'd get one from you."

I flip the book to read its plot. "Whoa, seriously, Q? A _gay_ novel?" I chuckle.

"Hey. Don't judge a book by its cover! Besides, I promise you you'll love it."

"And… what if I don't?"

"I'll let you… I don't know. Slap me? Nah, won't happen anyway. Just read it, S."

"Fine."

"So, is this the most boring birthday you've ever had?"

Are you kidding me? I'm having the time of my life here!

"Nope. In fact, my past birthdays were a lot more boring than this."

"Do you want to go out? I really want to leave the house, too, you know."

"To the carnival?" I smirked.

"To the carnival."

* * *

I let Quinn head to the Flying Horses while I fall in line to buy from a cotton candy stand. While I'm paying for the candy, though, I see Quinn running back, looking like she's about to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought you said—"

"Never mind what I said, S. Let's go home."

"But you—"

"Please, S. Get me out of here," she pleads.

"Okay, okay."

* * *

"So, would you like to tell me what happened? It's fine it you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here."

"Finn…" She starts. "He was with this tall girl."

"Don't tell me you got jealous because they were laughing together. They could be just friends, you know."

"No, they weren't! The girl had her hand wrapped around his…" Quinn stops. "I really can't talk about him like this."

"His..?"

"His… umm… _package_."

"His wha—oh!" I can't help but snort. "Seriously, Q? Among all words, you chose _package_?"

I stop laughing when her frown deepens.

"I'm kidding, Q. Come on, there's billions of fish in the sea. I'd let you have Puck if you want."

"Nah, I'm good." Quinn sighs. "I spoke too soon. _Now_, I hate everyone."

"…Except me, right?"

"Duh, San."

_Ha! Take that, Finn._

She yawns, rolls out of the bed, and starts walking to the closet. "I'm really tired, S. I'll just get dressed, and I'm off to Dreamland."

_To my Dreamland._

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I feel arms wrapped around me. I try to get out of bed without waking Q up, but she stirs anyway. She tightens her embrace and buries her face in my neck. "Five more minutes, San."

_Take your time._

I stare at the ceiling, and let memories from yesterday take over my thoughts. Once again, I find myself asking the question I've been thinking about for the last 24 hours.

_Why the hell is she doing this?_

_This being sweet. Intimate. Touchy-feely._

Maybe she feels alone, especially after what happened with her dad and Finn. That wouldn't explain the early morning kisses, though.

Maybe she's just like this to everyone else, and she had to wait for my birthday to use it as an excuse if I wouldn't like it.

Or maybe she's just doing this just because she wants to.

Meh, I'll just have to ask her later.

* * *

**Don't worry, I won't be going to make their love story that shallow. And cliché. There's just too many love stories that start from sexual tension, then comes the first kiss, and then the ending- a beautiful relationship. I promise I'm far from the real love part. :)**

**Oh, and I'm also working on another Quinntana fanfic. I'll post it later. ;)**


	10. Time Flies

I still can't believe it.

I have one day left. One day left to pack my bags and get ready to go back home tomorrow.

It's been almost two months since Quinn turned my life upside down, but I feel as if it were only yesterday.

It has been four weeks when Heather, Sebastian, and Blaine walked into our lives, but it feels as if I never really felt their presences.

It has been four weeks since the best birthday I've ever had, though I can still remember everything that happened then, every second of it.

It has been four weeks since Quinn first kissed me, and yet I can still feel her lips on mine.

Yeah, I know, _time flies when you're having fun_. But I really can't help but wish I could stay with Quinn a little longer.

_Though staying forever also sounds nice._

* * *

"What's with the long face, Blondie?"

"We're leaving already, San." Quinn sighs. "And I don't want to. Not yet."

"Look at it this way, Q. You said you hate this place—not to mention everyone, right? And we're leaving a few hours from now. Shouldn't you be a little bit happy?"

She shrugs. "And they say my life is perfect."

Who can blame them? Quinn is beautiful, kind, rich, smart, and loved. When she's around, it's like the place becomes brighter and happier, and everyone's moods would suddenly change. Sad people would laugh, angry people would cool down, lonely people would grin. Just a little smile from her would warm and melt even the coldest hearts. Everyone looks up at her not because of fear, but of admiration and adoration. No one would dare to try and go against her, for going against Quinn would mean going against everyone who loves her—in short, going against everyone. Anyone would think her life's perfect, but the truth is—as I see it—it's a wreck. Her life's too miserable that even if she appears to have it all, I know that she feels empty.

She feels bad because of Heather, though I can really see how much effort she's exerting just make Quinn like her.

She feels bad because of Mike, though I know that hurting Quinn's the last thing he'd want to do.

She feels bad because of Finn, though… I don't really care.

_Well, even if her life isn't that perfect, at least I'm pretty sure she herself is._

* * *

As I feel the plane move, I close my eyes, say a prayer, and clutch the arms of my seat.

_Déjà vu._

Quinn grabs my hand. I look at her, and my heart breaks when I notice her deep frown.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared, S."

"Of what? The plane?" I smirk.

"Oh, please. I wasn't the one who cursed when the plane moved."

"For your information, I muttered a prayer, not a curse." I stick out my tongue. "You're scared of what, then?"

"Of… losing you."

_Am I hearing things?_

_Am I dreaming again?_

She bites her lips and continues, "I'll miss you, San."

_Must be dreaming._

"I'm not going anywhere, Q. It's not like we're going to be miles apart, right? Besides, we'll see each other in school after three days, so it's not really a big deal, right?" I offer her a small smile.

She stays silent for a while before finally answering, "Will you come again with me next summer?"

_I thought you'd never ask._

"Of course, Q. Promise."

She nods, holds on tighter to my hand, never letting go until we land.

* * *

I'm unpacking my things in Mercedes and I's room, almost still feeling Quinn's arms wrapped around me and her lips tickling my ears as she whispers three words I love hearing from her even if we've said our goodbyes more than three hours ago, when I almost kicked myself because of something I realized.

I still haven't asked Quinn what the hell is wrong with her.

_Not that I'm complaining about Quinn's intimate gestures, 'cause Iove them._

Well, no harm done, I guess. As long as both of us are okay with it, why question it?

I sigh and think about Quinn a little more.

I can't wait to be in school with her. I can see it now, spending every second of my sophomore life with her.

_I can't wait for next summer._

* * *

**Sorry for the short updates. I'm trying really hard to be able to update daily. Your responses motivate me. :)**

**Oh, and you might want to check out my other Quinntana fic. You can read it while waiting for my next update. ;)**

**Love you, guys.**


	11. Rumor Has It

I walk down the halls of McKinley with a big smile plastered on my face. I swim through the incredibly huge sea of faces in search for one particular, not to mention attractive, face.

_It shouldn't be hard to find her. Just look for a large group of horny-looking guys, and she'll surely be in the middle of that crowd._

Finally, I see Quinn surrounded by a couple of football players. Well, not really just a couple.

Her face lights up when she sees me. "San!" She yells before running to me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

_Oh, that scent._

I wrap my arms around her waist, hugging her tight. "I missed you, San," she mumbles against my neck.

"I missed you, too," I whisper back.

We're hugging there for what seemed like ages, not even caring about the questioning glares from the football players and the stares from the other passers-by, when a flash breaks our embrace.

"Good morning, ladies," a guy with an afro and weird face says to us with a pervy grin. People call him Jewfro. He writes in the school's leading—and only—gossip blog. "Nice to start the schoolyear wrapped in each other's arms, right?"

"Fuck off, Jewfro." I love hearing Quinn curse. She glares at him and grabs my hand, leading me away from the crowdy hallway.

"So, what's your first class?"

"Biology with Mr. Bolton," I answer with a groan.

"Great! That's my first class, too. Homeroom?"

"Ms. Phillips."

"God, I love this year."

_So do I._

* * *

Spending my time in school with Quinn turns out to be better than expected. Laughter and gossip during breaks, note-passing every few seconds in our mutual classes, linked hands while walking down hallways—everything just feels so… right.

My phone vibrates and I see that Quinn texted me.

_Open Jewfro's blog. NOW._

_Uhh.. Okay, Q._

I get up from bed and tap Mercedes on the shoulder. "Can I use it for a second?"

"For a second? Okay," Mercedes sticks out her tongue before getting up from the computer chair.

When I open Jewfro's blog, I'm welcomed with large pictures of Quinn and I. We're hugging in one and the other shows our backs and our hands linked. Above the photos are these words in big, bold font: "Fabgay and Lezpez?"

The blog post following it was really short. In fact, it only contained two sentences. "Laughing together during breaks, passing notes every few seconds in their mutual classes, and walking down hallways with hands clasped together? Nah, they're surely just friends!"

I can't help but let my eyes widen and my jaw drop.

"Whoa," Mercedes breathes out, looking at the screen over my shoulder. "She's _gay_? _For you_?" She laughs and I glare at her.

"That's why they call it gossip," I tell her.

"Well, duh, S," she continues laughing. "But seriously, I thought Jewfro could do a lot better than that. I mean, come on. It's plain stupid."

I stand up from the computer chair and smack her right arm before plopping down to bed.

_Yeah. It's stupid._

I hear my phone vibrate again.

_You finished?_

_Shit_. I forgot about Quinn.

What will she say? Why did she want me to see it? Is she going to ask me to stay away from her? Is she going to tell me our friendship won't work because it's ruining her reputation? Is she upset because of the gossip?

_Umm… Yeah._

Yes, that's the safest answer I could think of.

Quinn replies immediately.

_IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? I almost died when I saw that post!_

Yep, definitely upset.

_I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to! I don't really know what to say…_

I chew my thumb in nervousness, bracing myself for whatever Quinn's going to reply—that's if she's even going to reply to my text.

And she didn't. Instead, my phone rings.

"Uhh…. Look, Q, I—"

"_I MUST SAY, SANTANA, I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU_!"

"I'm really sorry, Q. I really didn't mean to—"

"_I'M NOT YET FINISHED, S. I'VE MADE IT MY SCREENSAVER AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT?"_

"I just didn't know wha—. Wait, WHAT?" Did I hear right?

"_The pictures, S, the pictures! I made the one where we're holding hands my screensaver! I almost died when I saw it because it was so damn cute!_"

"Oh. OH!" Whew. "I-I just thought you were upset about his blog post, so I kind of panicked and—"

"_What? Oh, come on, San. Of course I'm not! Wait… Are you?_"

"Of course not! I-I mean it's okay! I mean, that's gossip, right?" I'm really glad she can't see me blush.

"_So, we're cool?_"

"Duh, Q," I say, imitating her tone.

"_Hey! Why'd you steal my line?_" I can imagine her pouting.

"I just… I really miss you, Q."

"_Aww. I miss you too, S. So damn much. I really wish you were here. I'm in desperate need of your cuddles_."

"Yeah. Same here."

"_I love you, S. Don't forget that._"

_Don't lose it, San._

"Getting dramatic, aren't we, Q?" I smirk.

"_Come on, S. This is serious._" I hear her sigh. "_You do know that you're always welcome to spend the night with me here, right?_"

"Thanks, Q, but I really doubt if my parents would allow me, too. Besides, you had me all to yourself the whole summer!"

"_But one summer isn't enough, S! I want you all to myself forever._"

_What?_

_Did I hear that right?_

_Breathe, Santana, breathe._

_Wait, how am I supposed to breathe again?_

"_Heyyyyy. You still there, S?_"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah."

"_Umm… So, I'll see you tomorrow?_"

"Yeah. Of course."

"_Great. So… Good night, San. Sweet dreams._"

"Yeah. You, too, Q."

"_Bye, S. I love you._"

"I—I love you, too, Q."

We finally hang up and I let out a loud sigh of relief. Mercedes clears her throat.

"So… Gossip, huh?" She smirks.

All I can do is glare and throw a pillow at her.

_Forever, huh?_

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the delayed update, guys. I was working on my other fics… and my reports. -.-**

**Oh, well. Haha. Love you, guys.**


	12. The Fallout

I'm fixing the things in my locker when I hear Quinn's voice. "Hey, San," she says cheerily before leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Hey. Why do you look so cheerful?" I return her smile and raise my eyebrow.

"Why can't just everybody be happy for me?" She crosses her arms and huffs.

I hold my hands up. "I-I was just asking!"

Quinn smiles. "Well, I've just been promoted as head cheerleader!"

I close my locker. "Great! Congratulations, Q."

"Thanks, S. There's just one problem, though."

"What is it?"

"I won't be able to give you a ride home from school anymore. Sue requires me to spend an extra hour after school for a private training session." She sighs.

"Don't worry about it, Q. It's okay. Besides, haven't we had enough of each other already?" I try to joke, but Quinn frowns.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Huh? I already told you, Q. It's really fine if—"

"No. I'm sorry if you're already getting sick of me." She drops her eyes to the ground.

"What? Oh. No! That wasn't what I meant! I—"

"I should've known. I'm really sorry, S. I'll try to keep my distance." Quinn starts to walk away, but I reach for her wrist to stop her.

"No, Q. We're bestfriends, remember? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it like that," I try to explain, but Quinn just nods and gives me a sad smile.

"Oh, come on, Q. Tell you what, I'll wait for you so we can still go home together." Quinn opens her mouth, but I cut her off. "No, Q. It's okay. I'll just do my homework while I wait. And no, you can't change my mind anymore. I'm really sorry if you got the wrong idea, but I swear I really like spending time with you, Quinn."

That's when Quinn beams and does something unexpected.

She kisses me on the lips.

In the hallway.

In a crowded hallway.

Full of people.

People who are now staring at us.

With their mouths with open.

Some, with large bulges on their pants.

I still haven't gotten over the shock when the bell rings and Quinn pulls back.

"Thank you, S. I'll see you later, okay? I love you!" She runs away, waving at me before turning to the next hallway.

_Whoa._

I shake my thoughts away and remind myself to brace for another sleepless night later.

* * *

I ignore all the stares and whispers I gain as I walked through the corridors, looking for Quinn.

_Must be what happened yesterday._

Finally, I see the familiar blonde.

"Hey, Q!" I yell.

Quinn turns to look at me and gets this alarmed look. She quickly turns on her heel and races to disappear into another corridor.

I'm about to follow her when a sharp, icy pain meets my face.

"Good morning, S!" A jock tries to imitate Quinn's voice as he drops his slushie cup into the trash.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

I lie in bed and sigh.

Why did Quinn ignore me all day?

Why did she go home early? I thought she had private sessions with Coach Sylvester…

And why wasn't she wearing that head-turning, slightly-revealing, mouth-watering, sexually—_cough_—cheerleading outfit?

_Fuck these stupid puberty hormones._

Then, something clicked.

If anyone knows why all of this is happening, then I know who this someone would be.

I jump out of bed, turn on the computer, and quickly type in the URL of Jewfro's blog. The last article was posted a few hours ago.

_I knew it._

A big photo of me and Quinn in our bathing suits from last summer occupied the computer screen. On top of it reads: "CONFIRMED!"

I swallow before reading the article.

"_For all those who witnessed Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez make-out session in the corridor yesterday morning, congratulations for making us, all the unfortunate others, green in envy._

_Yes, you've read right. The girls themselves proved the spreading rumors about their relationship earlier by kissing in public._

_Oh, and the picture? I just got the scoop about their spending the whole summer together. Yep, they both spent their vacation in Quinn's beach house. Could you just imagine what they could've done while staying in the same room? They surely had one eventful summer._

_I know, it's hot and all, but it seems like not everyone's happy about the news. It was reported that Sue Sylvester just kicked Quinn out of the cheering squad just a day after she appointed her as cheerleading captain._

_Anyway, I'm sending my love to you two, if ever you're reading this. I'm glad you're now out and proud. I felt really bad when I learned that you two already got your first taste of slushie facials this morning, especially for Quinn who I'm sure had ruined her hot cheerleading outfit. Oh, and I just want to give you guys a warning…_

_BEWARE OF MORE SLUSHIES!_"

_Fuck._

I close the computer window before Mercedes comes in. It's a good thing that she's not a big fan of Jewfro's, and so are my other siblings, so I'm sure they haven't read the article yet.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

Without thinking, I reach for my phone and dial Quinn's number.

"Yes?"

"…I'm sorry."

Quinn sighs. "Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Just… tell me what to do, Q. I really don't—"

"Leave me alone, Santana."

"What? But, Quinn, I didn't—"

"What, Santana? You just cost me my position as head cheerleader and my clean slushie facial history! What else do you want?"

My jaw drops in disbelief. "Excuse me, Quinn. It's not my fault! From what I remember, you were the one who fucking kissed me in front of the whole school!"

"Yes, and now I regret it. Happy now?"

"Shit, Q. How could you do this?"

"Just leave me alone, okay? Stay away from me."

"You know what? Fine. I will. Oh, and Q? Fuck you."

I almost throw my phone to the floor, but instead, I find myself crying to sleep.

_Whatever happened to forever?_

* * *

**I'll update sooooon. :D**


	13. Come Back to Me

**Your request coming up, anon. Though, it won't be a girl. ;)**

**Enjoy and keep the reviews coming, lovely people.**

* * *

We're having dinner when Noah makes me choke because of his question. "Are you still going to spend this summer with Quinn?"

I clear my throat as Kevin pats my back. "I… Actually, we're not talking anymore. It's almost nine months since we last talked to each other."

His next statement is even worse than his last question. "Is it because of Jewfro's blog post?"

Mercedes answers him. "Duh, Noah. Who would want to be paired off with Santana?"

Before I could answer Mercedes back or punch her in the face, Noah shrugs and tells me, "Do you think there's any chance she would bring me with her instead?" He throws in his suggestive grin.

I roll my eyes. "Oh, I'm sure of that, Noah. Besides, you two are very close friends and all."

Noah's mouth opens, but Mom suddenly speaks up. "That's pretty sad, Santana. It would have been better if you would go. Not that I want you to leave, because this house can be such a disaster whenever you're gone, but I would've let you leave with Quinn if you'd ask me for permission."

_What?_

"Huh?"

My mom sighs. "You seemed pretty happy the last time you were there. Your dad's right. You're only fifteen and you'll only enjoy being young once."

I swallow hard.

_I wish I were going, too._

* * *

"San…"

I felt suffocated when I heard a familiar voice saying my name. Well, it's not really that familiar right now; we haven't been talking for months, anyway. I can't help but be amazed with how we had successfully avoided each other after that Jewfro incident. We've never spoken to each other, acknowledged each other's presence, nor even looked in each other's way ever since Little Miss Perfect decided our friendship wasn't good for her flawless image. That is, until now.

Our last class just ended and now we're all alone in the classroom. I quickly fix my bag and stand up.

_I really need to get out of here. Now._

Quinn blocks my way by standing in front of me, though.

I sigh in defeat. "What do you want, Fabray?"

"Look… I… I'm really sorry."

I hate it when she frowns.

I know I must not give in, though. Not after all that shit she's made me go through.

I scoff. "For what? I don't think you've ever done anything wrong to me."

"I meant it, S. I'm sorry. For everything."

"What? For hurting me? For leaving me when I've done nothing wrong? For ignoring me for the last nine fucking months? Yeah, sure, Q. No problem. You're forgiven."

"I didn't mean to, okay? I was just scared. I really regret everything I've done. I swear I've spent every single day trying to find a way to fix this, but I never had enough courage to apologize. I thought I didn't deserve to be forgiven, anyway, but now, I really can't take it anymore. I have to try because I'm going to explode if I spend another second away from you."

I gulp when Quinn's tears start to fall. I bite my lip and reply with a stern voice, "You shouldn't be here. You'll be late for your cheerleading practice."

"I don't care about that stupid cheerleading, S. I've learned my lesson, okay? I just want you back."

_Stop fucking pretending like you can resist, Santana. She's already made your knees weaken._

I relax my fingers and wrapped her in my arms. "This better not be a fucking joke, Q."

Quinn tightens her grip around my waist and shakes her head. "I love you."

_I fucking love you, too. So fucking much._

* * *

Once again, I find myself sitting in a plane seat next to Quinn, but that was the only thing that never changed.

I didn't grip the arms of my seat and mutter a prayer when the plane started moving.

Quinn didn't grab my hand and give me a reassuring smile to take away my fears.

Quinn didn't even look my way, and I never saw the same twinkle in her eyes nor her contagious wide smile.

Instead, all I saw when I looked her way was a deep frown, downcast eyes, and a worried look, and all we got were awkward silences and not-so-subtle hesitations.

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

I grab the railing around the Flying Horses, trying to make my dizziness go away, when someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around, and I meet Puck's almost emotionless face. He extends his arms towards me, handing me a giant teddy bear. I give him a questioning look.

"I won this at the ring game."

"And you're giving it to me?"

"Nah, I'm just showing it to you," he retorts. That's when I see him smile for the first time. Then he sticks out his tongue.

I tilt my head and smile. "Why me?"

He shrugs. "Don't you want it?"

I reach for the toy. "Thank you." I didn't even try to hide my blush.

I still can't believe he's still smiling as he waves goodbye and starts walking away.

I didn't realize I was still watching him walk away until I hear Quinn's voice.

"What are you blushing about?" Quinn motions for me to start walking the other way with her.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." She eyes the bear in my hands. "Uhh… It's from Puck. Guess what. He even smiled at me! Who knew that emotionless guy could be so sweet?"

Quinn looks away and mutters, "My stuffed panda's a lot bigger than that."

I raise my eyebrow and smirk. "Wow. Very competent, aren't we, Q?"

She just huffs and shrugs. "You never told me I was sweet."

"Well, he never did me wrong."

"Not yet," Quinn sighs. "Can you stop being cold to me now? I really miss holding your hands."

_For the nth time, I really hate it when she pouts._

I interlace my fingers with hers. "I'm sorry, Q."

"For what?"

_For loving you. Duh, Q._

"For… everything. I don't know."

Quinn tightens her grip on my hand and smiles at me. "I love you."

_For the nth time, please stop killing me with the L-word._

"So… Beach tomorrow?"

"Uhh… Yeah, Q. Puck invited me to the beach last night, so I guess it'll be more fun if all the three of us would go, right? You could even invite Finn!"

Quinn looks at me with a look of disbelief. "You have plans with Puck? Again?"

"What? I never stopped you from flirting with Finn," I snap. That softens her face into one with a hurt look.

None of us spoke all the way home until we got to our room.

"I didn't mean it, you know," Quinn says suddenly.

"You didn't mean what?"

"What I've said about ruining our friendship."

_Nope, I still don't get it._

"I wasn't scared." Quinn continues when she sees the confused look on my face, "I was confused."

She shoots me a sad look before locking herself in the bathroom.

_For the nth time, what the fuck?_


	14. Say What?

A nudge wakes me up.

"San?" Quinn mumbles against my neck.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

"I don't want to fight with you again, S." Quinn tightens her grip around my waist.

"Me, too."

"Aren't you gonna say anything else besides 'me, too', Tana?"

"…Missed you."

"…I'll go with you and Puck tomorrow."

"With Finn?"

"I don't need him to save me from being a third wheel. I'm hot. And we're going to the fucking beach, S. There'll be a lot of boys there, for sure."

"Yeah. Gross, sweaty, horny beach boys. Inviting."

"Shut up."

"Good night to you too, Q."

* * *

"Had a great time?" Mike asks at dinner after Quinn, Puck and I went to the beach together.

"Mmm-hmm."

"So… How are you and Puck going?" Mike questions me next with expectant eyes.

"Umm… Great. He's a really great friend."

"A great friend, huh? That's nice."

"No, I mean we really are just friends!" I protest when I see Mike's knowing smirk.

"Whatever you say, Santana. I mean, I really think I should believe you, 'cause you're blushing and all… Didn't know you even blush."

I feel my face burn hotter. "I don't blush!" I pout when I see that even Sam is smirking. "We're just friends! Really!"

"Don't worry, Tana. We won't tell your mother." By now, Sam's chuckling, and I can't help but smile, too.

Our laughter halts when Quinn bangs her fist against the table.

We all look in her direction as she sends Mike a death glare. "Will you stop teasing Santana? Didn't you hear her? She said there's nothing going on between her and Puck. Don't you understand that?"

With that, Quinn walks out of the room and slams the door on her way out.

Mike and Sam looks at me questioningly and all I can do is shrug.

"Well, I guess walking out's becoming her habit," Sam mumbles as he chews a piece of broccoli.

"Should I go follow her?"

"Well, you're the only one who can tame the lion in that girl." Sam nods to agree with Mike.

I sip the last of my orange juice before making my way to our bedroom.

* * *

I see Quinn sitting on one edge of the bed, one hand busy with a stress ball and the other punching the bed with tears forming in her eyes.

_God, she must really be upset._

I sit down next to her and reach to rub her back.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?"

_Woah, did she just snap at me?_

_Must be way upset. And mad._

"Well… What's the problem then? I thought you and Mike are okay now."

"I—it's not Mike." Her voice is cracked. She wipes a tear running down her cheek and looks me in the eye. "Santana… Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"Puck. Are you… together?"

"I… No. I mean… Not exactly. He's really nice, and he told me he likes me. I… I told him I'd give him a chance, but I reminded him that we're still young and-"

"Why does it have to be him, S?"

"Huh? I-I don't—"

"Santana, are—aren't you in love with me?"

_Huh?_

I feel my jaw drop and my heart race because of what I heard. "I… Pardon, Q?"

Quinn swallows and releases the stress ball. "Aren't you… I thought you…" She bites her lip and takes a deep breath.

_Fuck everything if I'm just dreaming._

"Quinn… I don't understand."

_Don't tell me you're jealous._

_Nah, scratch that. Please tell me you're jealous._

She wipes her eyes, stands up, and starts walking to the door. "I—Forget it. It's stupid. I-I… I'll just stay in the next room for a while." I'm about to protest but she turns to me as she reaches for the doorknob. "It's okay. I just need space, okay? I… Don't bother me."

_What. The. Fuck._

_I'm never going to get used to her mood swings._

* * *

Quinn and I never talked until I went to her room the night before my birthday. I see her staring at the ceiling, and I sit down on her bed, facing her.

"Hey, Q? Dinner's ready."

Quinn looks at me for a second, nods, and sets her eyes back to the ceiling. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Can-Can you just tell me what's wrong?"

All I had for an answer is a shrug.

"Quinn, I just—"

"What else do you want from me? Haven't I told you enough?"

_No, everything you've said just made me confused, just like you always do._

"I—I just don't understand, Q."

She sits up and looks at me with a face filled with emotions I can't place.

"What do you think, S?"

All I can do is blink. I guess now I have to get used to Quinn snapping at me.

Suddenly, Quinn's face softens and she takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just… I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

I just nod and start walking out of the room.

_I can't believe how a person could get so complicated._

* * *

My phone rings and wakes me up at midnight.

_Great. Happy birthday, Santana._

I don't even look at the caller ID. My eyes haven't adjusted to the brightness yet, and it will surely blind me.

"Hello?"

The sound of a familiar voice makes my eyes snap wide open. "Santana, look out of your window."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

"You sound like an advertisement, Puck. Which window?" I stand up from my bed.

"The middle one. Be careful with the package, though, San."

"Huh? What package?"

"Just look out the window, please, birthday girl."

"Yeah, yeah." I look out my window, and sure enough, I find a small brown package.

"Do I have to ask you to open it?"

"Nope." I open my window and grab Puck's gift.

I unwrap the package to see a silver bracelet with a large mermaid-shaped pendant and can't help but laugh.

"What? You said you love mermaids because you admire how they can swim and you can't!"

_No, it's just because Quinn is a fucking mermaid._

"Happy birthday, S."

"Thank you, Puck."

"Now, go to sleep. Sorry for bothering you. Good night, S."

"Good night, Puck."

As much as I would have loved it more if Quinn was the one who first greeted me today, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Our internet's been down for a while. It sucks. :( Wait for me, dears. I'll have my connection soon.**


	15. Happy Birthday

**Thank you, xxxPLLforeverxxx for helping me get over this little thing called writer's block. :)) *waves***

**Yeah, this is short, but yeah. I want to see your reviews first. :D**

**Here you go.**

* * *

I open my eyes and close them again. I turn my head to the right and open my eyes to check the alarm clock for the millionth time.

_9:05 a.m._

I close my eyes again, and debate with myself if I should get up now or should I wait for Quinn to come and tell me to do so just a little while longer.

_I'm so stupid._

I open my eyes again and sit up this time.

_She's not coming, stupid. She's mad at you, have you forgotten?_

I bury my face into my palms and pout.

_This is a lot worse than my last birthday._

I fix my bed, not that I had to since there are a lot of maids in the house, but I'm still wishing Quinn would come to my door while I'm cleaning.

When I've eased out the smallest crease in my bedsheet, I sigh, give up, and start going downstairs.

I enter the dining room and see everyone except Quinn munching on pancakes.

"About time, birthday girl," Mike beams at me.

"Happy birthday, Santana," Heather greets me and stretches her arms out, motioning for me to hug her. I let her embrace me and place a kiss on my cheek.

I sit down next to Sam. "Where's Quinn?"

"Maria says she went out very early this morning." Maria's one of the house maids. "Didn't she greet you yet?" Mike continues while he's still chewing.

I try to hide my disappointment and shake my head.

Mike blinks. "Well, that's strange."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Maria said she saw her sneaking out of the house when she woke up, so I'm guessing she's been out for more than five hours."

"You mean she hasn't had breakfast yet?"

Mike shrugs. "I don't think so. And I know that you're already planning to go after her, but finish your food first."

I heave a sigh and nod.

_Where the hell is she?_

* * *

I drop down the pavement, hang my head down, and take loud, deep pants. I spent the last hour running to and around the mall, since it's the closest attraction to the house, hoping that Quinn just forgot that it was my birthday and decided to buy me a gift at the last minute, and running to the carnival, only because I think Quinn would most likely be here.

_Cough. Flying Horses. Cough._

_Cough. Finn. Gag._

"Looking for someone?"

I lift my head and see Puck smiling at me. He extends a hand for me to grab onto.

I can see the disappointment in his face when I mutter, "Yeah. Quinn."

"Oh, she's missing?"

I nod. "She hasn't even greeted me yet."

Puck just crosses his arms and smirks.

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

He bites his lip and tilts his head to one side. "Nothing." He exhales and continues, "But Quinn's not here. I've been in the carnival all day and I don't think I've seen any sign of her. So… do you want me to join you and help you find her or do you want to do something else?"

"Help me, then."

"Great." He offers me his arm which I grab. "Shall we?"

I try to return his smile and sigh.

_Where the hell are you, Quinn?_

* * *

We ride in Puck's motorcycle and head to the beach once we've circled the whole carnival and still haven't gotten any sign of Quinn and after he treated me for a quick lunch.

I stand and rock back and forth on my feet while waiting for Puck to finish parking his motorcycle.

"Hey. Stop fidgeting. We'll find her." Puck reaches for my hand and gives it a squeeze.

I give him a small grin and release my hand from his. "Yeah. Of course."

"You sure she's not at home?"

I shake my head. "Mike told me he'll text me if he finds her."

We've already started walking in the sand when Puck quietly asks me, "So… What's with you and Quinn?"

"Huh? What about us?"

He sighs. "Well… Promise me you won't get mad?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "What?"

He looks down at his feet before resuming, "At some point, I thought you two were together."

I stop walking and turn to him with wide eyes. "Huh?"

He shrugs. "I don't know… It's just… I don't know. Forget I said that."

"But… why would you think that?"

"It's just… the way you look at each other and the way you act around each other… Nah. Forget I said it."

I swallow. "Well, haven't you been told we're best friends?"

"Uh… Yeah. I know but… Forget it. It's stupid. I mean, you're both straight, right?"

I gulp before laughing nervously. "Yeah… Of course."

Suddenly, Puck stops. "Wait. Isn't that her?"

I follow his line of sight and see a girl wearing a cap, shades, a plain white t-shirt, and brown shorts, sitting on the sand with her eyes set afar.

He places a hand over my shoulder. "Would you like me to leave this to you?"

I nod. "If you don't mind. Thank you."

"No problem. Oh, and, San, umm…." He rubs the back of his neck before kissing me lightly on the forehead. "Take care."

He hurriedly turns around and I laugh as he almost stumbles when he scampers away.

When I turn and look back at where Quinn was, I feel my heart race when I don't see her there anymore.

I start walking to where she was and clench my fist while doing so.

When I reach where I think she was just before I turned away from her, I sigh both in exhaustion and in defeat.

_Where the hell did she go?_

That's when I hear someone whisper in my ear.

"Looking for someone?"

I look up and see Quinn who gives me a small smile before sitting down next to me.

I'm still catching my breath when I ask her, "Where have you been?"

She just shrugs and wraps her arms around her knees.

"Have you eaten?"

I roll my eyes as she shrugs again. I stand up and pull her arm.

"You're crazy. What were you doing?"

Her answer makes me stop in my tracks. "I was hiding from you."

I let go of her arm and sigh. "Come on, Q. It's my birthday. Can't we just forgive and forget?"

Quinn scowls. "This is exactly the reason why I didn't want you to see me. I was afraid I'm going to ruin your day."

"You think you won't ruin it if you'd avoid me all day?"

"I just… I'm sorry."

"Q, can't we just pretend we're okay? Can't we just act like how we were last summer? Besides, I loved how you greeted me last year." I bite my lip and smirk before continuing, "Please, Q, even for just a day. Let this be my birthday present from you."

Quinn sighs before reaching into her pocket. "But, S, I've already bought you this." She pulls out a sparkling, silver anklet with the word "trouble" dangling from it.

She drops down on her knee and places it around my ankle. She shows me her foot and dangles her own anklet which reads "double".

I sigh and wrap my arms tightly around her neck. "I hate you," I mumble. "Why would you hide from me?"

Quinn wraps her arms loosely around my waist. "Duh, S. I have been such a bitch and I've been so cold towards you for the last few days. I figured you hate me now just like what you just said."

I just pull Quinn tighter, shake my head, and whisper, "Shut up. I love you, Quinn."


End file.
